


Sharp Edges

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Series: Broken Pedestals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Genderbending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Dean teaches Sam how to drive, how to shoot, how to throw a punch and how to take one, how to hustle pool and play poker and flirt and disarm someone.Dean teaches Sam how to be scary early on, of course, but he still puts on his most intimidating glare when she goes on dates.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Broken Pedestals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough, but here's the first bit of alwaysagirl!Sam.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I live for feedback.

Sam’s ten the first time her hair becomes an issue. John wants her to cut it off; Sam wants to keep it long. 

It’s Dean who squares his shoulders and asks John to let Sam keep her hair. 

(That’ll be a running theme.)

John isn’t around much, so Dean teaches Sam everything she needs to know. Dean teaches Sam how to drive, how to shoot, how to throw a punch and how to take one, how to hustle pool and play poker and flirt and disarm someone. Dean buys her tampons without embarrassment, takes her shopping when John won’t, ditches school to work at a grocery store so he can buy her makeup. Dean teaches Sam how to be scary early on, of course, but he still puts on his most intimidating glare when she goes on dates. 

In every way that matters, Dean raises Sam. John can barely look at Sam long enough to be in the same room. 

Sam asks Dean why that is for years. Dean finally answers when he’s nineteen, on the anniversary of Mary’s death. 

“It’s cause you look just like Mom,” Dean says, refilling his glass. John left a bottle of whiskey before he left for parts unknown and Dean is taking advantage of it. “It hurts him to see your face. Okay? Now stop asking.”

Sam says, “Pour me a glass.”

Dean’s mouth twitches in a way that means he’s displeased, but he obeys. They drink in silence. 

The thing is, Sam does look a lot like Mary. Sam suspects that’s why John wants her to cut her hair so badly.

Sam doesn’t cut her hair. And if it means John flinches every time he looks at her, well. That’s a price she’s willing to pay. At least she can look in the mirror and see a shadow of who her mother was, since John doesn’t like having photographs of Mary around and Dean’s photo of her never leaves his wallet.

Dean doesn’t ever ask Sam to cut her hair.

Sam is never sure whether or not she should be grateful for the fact that her father raised her and her brother nearly identically. John might hate looking at her, once she gets older, but he trains her and Dean just the same. 

Sam hates hunting. She loves the fact that she has never once been treated differently by her father for being a girl. 

Most of Sam’s friends have a crush on Dean. Dean, to Sam’s eternal gratitude, just smiles at their clumsy attempts at flirting. 

Sam doesn’t bother flirting with any of her friends’ siblings, despite carefully absorbing all of Dean’s lessons on it. She’s too tall, too gangly, too _much_ , to really garner much attention. 

Besides, John watches a little too closely for her to flirt with the girls Sam wants to. Sam’s never been one for unnecessary risks. 

When she leaves for Stanford, John tells her not to come back. Sam doesn’t intend to.

Dean doesn’t say anything until he’s parked in the Stanford library parking lot.

“Be careful, Sammy,” he says.

“It’s Sam,” she says. “But okay. Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Dean shoots back, smiling briefly. 

Sam doesn’t look back.

Jess isn’t put off by Sam’s height or strength or sharp edges and she rips into people during class discussions with a ferocity that’s a little frightening. Sam thinks she might be in love. 

When Dean shows up, Sam folds her arms and waits for the comment about her sexuality.

It doesn’t come. 

“She make you happy?” Dean asks. 

Sam nods.

“Good,” he says. “That’s good. Uh… Car’s outside.”

Sam smiles despite herself and goes to kiss Jess goodbye.


End file.
